hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Organization
Millennium (ミレニアム, Mireniamu) is a fictional Nazi organization from the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano, they serve as the primary antagonists in the series. Its name is a reference to the "Thousand Year Reich" which Adolf Hitler sought to establish during World War II. Within the series, the mysterious group pools its resources after the war and with, for unknown reasons substantial help from the Vatican(which later broke away from it seeing the error of their ways), is able to relocate to Brazil to go into hiding. Millennium's researchers discover a way to transform humans into vampires through unknown means (although it is suggested that some kind of surgery is involved), and monitors the implanted computer chips. History Millennium was founded before the end of World War II, by "Hitler's Special Order #666" (an obvious reference to the mark of the beast in the Book of Revelation), as a means of researching and using supernatural phenomena for military purposes. In 1944, their grand project of creating a vampire army was foiled by a 14-year-old Walter C. Dornez and his accomplice, Alucard (who had apparently taken on the form of a young girl). In the current storyline (set in 1999), Walter and Alucard claim to have "killed everyone there" and put an end to their experiments, but exactly what happened during these events remains to be seen. It is apparent that they did not, in fact, kill the Major, the Doctor, the Captain, Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle or indeed any of the top Millennium brass. Furthermore, the current status of their supposed source vampire (an unnamed female referred to only as "She") was unknown until recently. Chapter 94 of Hellsing reveals that 'She' was in fact Mina Harker. As Alucard was not killed by Van Helsing, Mina did not become fully human and thus, Millennium were able to extract some of her blood which contained Alucard's essence and used this as a base for all their artificial vampires. The events that took place in 1944 are told in Hellsing: The Dawn, an ongoing prequel to Hellsing. After this event, Millennium began to plan their escape. Some time after the end of the war in Europe, most of the members had left for South America, taking with them a battalion of 1,000 Waffen-SS volunteers and a few members of the Deutsche Marine. This was known as the "Letztes Bataillon", translated in English as the "Last Battalion", a secret weapon to be used in a future conflict. They also brought with them a massive amount of valuables taken from victims of the Holocaust, as well as an assortment of advanced weaponry, such as V-1 flying bombs and advanced Zeppelins in which to convey their forces. Millennium soldiers are equipped with World War 2-era German weapons and clothing, including Kar98 bolt-action rifles, MP40s, STG-44s, Stick grenades, Panzerfausts and Panzerschreks, as well as Stahlhelms along with SS-issue greatcoats. Millennium also had possession of Panther tanks, Me-262 fighter jets and other sorts of heavier equipment though did not use them in battle. Millennium initially stayed hidden in the shadows, first by observing the Hellsing organization's capabilities by attacking it with ghouls (and devastating it in the process). They were first discovered when Warrant Officer Schrödinger delivered a message to Hellsing Manor. The Major declared war on them, to which, strangely, Alucard gladly accepted, being eager to destroy them again. The invasion of London began after occupying a Royal Navy carrier (which in turn was destroyed by Alucard), arriving at the city at night. Unbeknownst to the civilian population, Millennium also jammed the entire British military's communications, rendering them unable to respond nor even know what was going on. V1 and V2 bombs were shot all over London as hundreds of Nazi troops descended from the Zeppelins, massacring everyone on sight. British police officers attempted to fight back though were quickly wiped out as bullets had no effect on the vampire soldiers. Sir Integra Hellsing was also pursued by a platoon of Millennium troops, though the chase was a failure when Father Alexander and a force of armed Iscariot paladins arrived in the nick of time, wiping out the vampire soldiers but lost half of their own men in the process. The organization then attacked Hellsing manor under the command of Zorin though the attack was initially a disaster, Seras Victoria having shot down their Zeppelin with AA cannons. Despite this, the survivors, behind halved in number and having lost all their heavy equipment, continued to attack, only to fall into a minefield set up by Captain Pip's Wild Geese troops. Ultimately, the Millennium forces were able to bypass the minefield and destroy the Wild Geese almost entirely, but were wiped out by Seras Victoria who also managed to kill Zorin Blitz in a brutal duel. While in London, Millennium found itself facing another enemy; the Iscariot Organization led by newly-appointed Archbishop Enrico Maxwell, which arrived with a far larger army backed up with gunships. Both forces engaged in a fierce clash until the arrival of Alucard. By then, Millennium's manpower was largely depleted, numbering only 572 troops not to mention the Iscariot gunships inflicted severe damage on their blimps with huge amounts of missile barrages, including the flagship. Much of the troops at the ground were then wiped out by Alucard's undead army along with the Iscariot knights. Upon when Seras entered the halls of the Millennium flagship, the group's troops remained of only the crew flying the flagship, engineers and Feldgendarmerie (military police). Despite attempts to hold her off, they are are all wiped out down to the last man. Millennium has no clear goal, as described by the Major. According to him, their only purpose is to wage war. The Major often tells his troops that their operation is executed for their vengeance of their defeat 54 years ago - both against England and the Hellsing Organization - when in fact, his goals are much smaller. He states that by pouring in so many vampiric soldiers, by slaughtering the Wild Geese and the people of London, and by drawing in the massed Vatican forces, he planned to sacrifice them all to kill one being - Alucard. Yet Walter C. Dornez is revealed to have sided with Millennium ever since 1944.and has now become a Vampire,as he was formidable his body was unstable and proved to be no match for Alucard. Seras Victoria and The Captain fought but with the aid of Pip Bernedotte She was able to kill the Captain.Integra finds the Major in his room and explains that Alucard was about to be erased. Alucard, after absorbing so many souls of people who died at London, Schrodinger commits suicide and his blood is absorbed by Alucard and caused him to get poisoned by his blood (Since Alucard can no longer realize himself). After that, Seras comes and mutilates the Major's body by using a 88mm cannon. Integra later sees the Major's cyborg body and states that he is a monster. Soon, the Major and Integra engage in a gunfight, Integra gets her eye shot out but kills the Major with a shot to the head. After getting shot by Heinkel, Walter goes to the Doc and severed his arm and leg, resulting in him to pull down a the wall revealing Mina Harker's remains. Walter realizes that Millennium's research was based on Mina Harker and they used her remains to create artificial vampires. Walter states that everything was just an imitation of Alucard. After 30 years, Alucard returns by killing all his souls inside him except for one and that he could be everywhere and nowhere, therefore gaining Schrodinger's abilities. Millennium at the end proved to be a fool's dream as no survivors were shown and instead created a vampire that can almost truly match Alucard, Seras, Integra's faith into humanity. The Werewolves The Werewolves were an elite military group within Millennium. They were comprised of the most powerful members and reported to The Major personally. Members The Major : :A former SS officer, once in charge of the Nazi experiments with vampires, until the operation was attacked by a young Walter and Alucard in 1944. He led the Letztes Bataillon (Last Battalion) in his attempts to wreak unending war. The Major's psychopathic demeanor, ruthlessly seeking a venue for his own maniacal desire for war and a glorious death, was often masked behind a veneer of smiling complacence, behind which he serenely watched as his own grand design continued in its march to oblivion. The Doctor : :He was Millennium's top scientist; a learned man of multiple science fields, his genius resulted in the creation of many of their projects. Perhaps unstable, certainly eccentric, but undeniably brilliant, it was his research that led to the birth of a Nazi vampire army out of 1,000 volunteers in the 'Letztes Battalion'. Doc usually appeared dressed in a perpetually bloodstained white lab coat, an unusual shirt which reveals his lower torso, and glasses with an assortment of adjustable, multilensed spectacles. The Captain : :The Major's silent, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. The Captain is a natural werewolf, able to transform at will and fight in either human or werewolf form. The Captain possesses immense superhuman ability, even while in human form. This includes superhuman senses, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance. With those powers and the respect he commands among his fellow members of the Bataillon, he is considered to be Millennium's greatest single soldier, against which even the likes of Walter are nearly defenseless. First Lieutenant Rip van Winkle : :One of Millennium's top soldiers, and member of the Werewolf special forces, she uses special bullets from a long-barreled flintlock musket which can track targets of their own accord, and are seemingly armor-piercing. These "magic bullets" are even able to change their trajectories in mid-flight and repeatedly hit a target before disintegrating. Her personality is that of a merciless and ruthless child. :Even though he killed her,Rip Van Winkle has some relations to Alucard,for example the smiles,the insanity, and the way how the love to kill : First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz : :A tall, massively muscled female vampire, who is part of Millennium's elite Werewolf force and the most powerfull vampire in Letze Battalion. She is the commander of one of Millennium's zeppelin forces, and a formidable fighter, wielding a giant scythe with enough force to cut a man in half. One side of her body is covered with tattoos, which include some designs but are mostly letters; when exercising her power of illusion, they flow from her body onto the walls and ground around her, extending her influence over the area. She can also see into the soul, allowing her to determine what illusions work best on her victims. Warrant Officer Schrödinger : :Schrödinger is a cat-boy (Werwolf would be the military unit he serves in), and was created by Doc. He has the form of a young boy, with cat ears and a perpetual smirk, dressing in a Hitler Youth uniform. Usually found sitting underneath the Major's seat like a pet, he acts as an envoy for Millennium. Schrodinger is able to appear and reappear and has the ability to regenerate himself if he is somehow killed. He has a fun and childish manner, taking only his destined role in all seriousness. First Lieutenant Tubalcain Alhambra : :Also known as 'The Dandy Man', Tubalcain is a lieutenant in Millennium and uses razor-sharp cards as a weapon. Tubalcain is cool and arrogant, often understanding others powers and overestimating his own. Physically, The Dandy Man is tall and thin, with goldish green eyes, light grey hair, and a thin brown mustache. He dresses in a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie. Luke and Jan Valentine (The Valentine Brothers) : :These two vampires ("FREAKs" in the TV anime, humans that had been vampirized by the aid of the FREAK chip) have much influence in the underworld. Their exact origins are unknown, though their English voice actors speak with North American accents. In the second episode of the OVA, a comment by Jan suggests that they are from the lower classes of society. The two talk about performing "jobs" which seems to imply that the two worked as hit-men, or have a long history in criminal activity. With an army of ghouls, they stormed Hellsing HQ. Their ghouls were armed with assault rifles, body armor, and shields. Jan uses a pair of heavily modified, suppressed FN P90s, while Luke has a Walther PPK concealed up his sleeve and uses a pair of sawed-off M1 Grand rifles; in the OVA, Luke has a kind of curved bowie knife as well. Walter C. Dornez : :Walter was a 69-year-old retired member of the Hellsing Organization. At the beginning of the series, he acted only as Integra's butler. However, he later lived up to his old nickname, the "Angel of Death," when Hellsing was attacked. Later, the Doctor brainwashed Walter in a mysterious procedure to remove all reservations, and turned him into an agent for Millennium, although it is heavily implied Walter may have been an ally of Millennium since 1944, in the events of Hellsing: The Dawn. The reasons for Walter to turn himself against Hellsing is yet to be revealed and is still debated among the fanbase. Mina Harker (She) : :::"She" is not a member of Millennium, strictly speaking. She first appears in Chapter 1 of The Dawn as a contorted figure wrapped in bandages and chained to a wall. She appears again in Chapter 2, in which the Doctor describes her as "perfect" and "horrible". He cannot believe that she exists, even after studying her. The Major refers to her as "our beginning and our end" and says that "once before, sanity and insanity fought over her," that "they trampled her underfoot," and that "she is just what is left over". It is assumed that "She" is the original vampire upon which all of Millennium's artificial vampires were based. In Chapter 93, "Sorcerian 2," the Doctor stands before a door marked "No. Anfang" (German for "beginning") and "THE SHI". It is implied that he is trying to release her, but doesn't know how to do so. It is revealed in Chapter 94, "Oblivion", that she was once Mina Harker, but now is only a lifeless skeleton. 'Cheif Assault Leader Reinhold Fortner' : :Reinhold Fortner is one of many minor officers in Millenium and the only one of them to have his name mentioned. He has a large scar on the left side of his face. Reinhold decleares London to be hell after the bombardment and that it would be the only place fit for the monsters of Millenium. He then orders the SS vampires to prepare for landing and is the first German soldier to set foot on English soil. The Major notices that this action his worth the ironcross. Trivia *The reason for the Vatican's assistance to the Nazi's is so that they could continue to fight communism, a god-less government. *It is not mentioned where the Major and Doctor found Mina Harker's corpse, But it is referenced that they found her body in Alucard's long abandoned castle in Romania. *One of the three zeppelins used by Millenium is called "Alfred Rosenberg". Rosenberg was a nazi occultist and prominent figure in the nazi party. He intended to replace German christianity with a new "religion of blood". *It is implied at one point in the series that Letze Battalion was first deployed at D-Day nearly singlehandedly stopping the Allied Invasion in its tracks, if not for Alucard's intervetnion. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Nazis Category:Millennium Members